Episode 7
This is the seventh episode of Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san / Teasing Master Takagi-san ''anime series. Characters *Nishikata *Takagi *Mina Hibino *Yukari Tenkawa *Sanae Tsukimoto *Nakai *Mano Scenes '''Shopping (買い物)' Nishikata buys the latest volume of "100% Unrequited Love" at the bookstore in the mall. When he walks out, Takagi calls out his name, shocking him. She approaches him and asks to see what he bought at the bookstore. Nishikata tries to leave, but Takagi proposes a challenge in which the loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Upon correctly guessing that he bought 100% Unrequited Love, Nishikata shamefully agrees to accompany her in shopping. Bathing Suit (水着) Due to Nishikata's loss in a bet with Takagi, he has to help her pick a swimsuit. Takagi takes Nishikata to a clothing store to help her choose a swimsuit, which Nishikata struggles to do. Takagi tries on several swimsuits and asks for Nishikata's opinions, though he is reluctant to say much. Takagi states that they will stay in the store until Nishikata helps her pick a specific swimsuit. Suddenly, Mano and Nakai enter the store, also shopping for swimsuits. Panicking, Nishikata hides in a changing booth as Takagi greets the duo. After they leave, Takagi remarks that Nishikata is bashful. After finally picking a swimsuit, Takagi proposes that they go to a waterpark sometime, to which Nishikata agrees. Ocean (海) Mano, Yukari, and Sanae finally manage to the beach. Mina and Sanae are having a wonderful time, but Yukari is has some issues, as she cannot swim and she is bothered by the beach. Room (部屋) Nishikata and Takagi finish practicing tandem riding for the day, and are sitting down to rest. Takagi asks if Nishikata has made any progress on his homework, which he admits that not much has been done. When Takagi offers to let Nishikata copy her answers, Nishikata eagerly asks where they will study. Takagi suggests to do it at Nishikata's house, leaving him speachless. The two arrive at Nishikata's house and Takagi announces her presence, but is told by Nishikata that nobody is home. They make their way to his room, and Takagi gleefully observes Nishikata's possessions. While Nishikata nervously contemplates that a girl is in his room, Takagi stumbles across his manga collection, further embarassing him. After, the two realize that there isn't enough space for both of them to study on the desk, with Takagi teasingly suggesting they sit on the same chair. They both decide to turn Nishikata's bed into a desk, and begin working on their homework. As the two work in silence, Nishikata reaches for an eraser but accidentaly grabs Takagi's hand, as she was also reaching for the eraser. The two sit there in shock before Nishikata offers to bring her tea and runs out of the room. Hours pass and the two finish their homework. As Takagi leaves, she tells Nishikata that she had fun and would come back sometime soon. Now alone, Nishikata decides to go clean his room. Navigation zh:擅长捉弄(人)的高木同学第一季第7集 Category:Anime